fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayato Kirishima
Ayato Kirishima (霧嶋 絢都, Kirishima Ayato) is Touka Kirishima's younger brother, and goes by the alias Black Rabbit. He grew up with his sister in the20th ward but at some point in time, he left the district. According to Kazuichi Banjou, Ayato subsequently began to wander all the wards of Tokyo, bringing sheer wreckage and chaos upon them, until his unique powers and abilities caughtTatara’s eye. Ayato was therefore pulled into joining Aogiri Tree, where he is currently an Executive. Appearance Ayato is a lean young man, with blue eyes and long, blue messy hair which sweeps down in front of his eyes. He bears a striking resemblance to his sister, and has a rough-looking, rebellious image. He wears a hooded, long-sleeved black leather jacket, and black pants, along with knee-high black boots. Ayato also has a piercing on his left ear, and usually wears a ring on the pinky finger of his right hand. In Root A, Ayato is mostly seen wearing a black mask with spires, as well as a black overcoat with a white fur collar. After the time skip, Ayato has grown noticeably taller, and is seen wearing shin-high black boots and a long, black coat jacket over his clothes. Ayato possesses two masks, both of which are colored black: the first one has red orbs and a sharp-toothed grin, which he used during the Aogiri Arc. He currently uses his second mask, which carries a rabbit design for the purpose of his alias, "Black Rabbit." Personality Ayato is an arrogant, brash teenager, with a similar hot-blooded attitude resembling his sister's, while he normally displays either a scowl or menacing smirk on his face. Other than his physicalities, he shares many similarities with Touka, such as his tendency to use language that is often uncouth or inappropriate. He has a habit for kicking people over the simplest mistakes; such as when Kaneki failed to address him with the desired honorific, or when Banjou didn’t return his missed calls. However, he seems to be more harsh compared to his sister, but admits himself to be surprisingly "softer" than his Aogiri superiors. He is a firm believer in the notion that ‘the weak perish and the strong survive,’ which was triggered by the death of his mother and father. Ayato bears deep grudges against his father, Arata, for abandoning him and Touka when they were young. Ayato has even stated that the whole reason for hating Kaneki was his resemblance to Arata. It was also pointed out by Kaneki that Ayato cares deeply for Touka subconsciously, as shown when he beat her down first rather than allowing her to suffer a slow, torturous death from Yamori. Later on, he also took her alias, "Rabbit" so that the CCG would hunt him instead of Touka. Ayato also seems to have a soft spot for rabbits. Three years later, there is a reduction in most of the mannerisms and habits which Ayato once portrayed when he was younger; as he became far less ill-tempered, obnoxious and arrogant, and even developed a rational, approachable way of speaking. Ayato also grew on having a sense of concern as well as the instinct to protect his subordinates. However, he still retained a few of his old traits, such as relentlessly slaughtering Ghoul Investigators and engaging in violent brawls. Power and Abilities A lifetime of fighting against CCG investigators and ghouls has resulted in Ayato being well versed in hand-to-hand combat with the ability to overcome experienced opponents such as his sister Touka. Combining his Kagune's advantage in long distance attacks with his close combat capabilities makes Ayato a strong opponent to defeat. * '''Ukaku Kagune: '''Like his sister, Ayato's wings are vermilion in color. He is able to form a single wing on both of his shoulders. Like many Ukaku ghouls, he is agile and able to shoot bullets from both wings when in the crystallized mode. However he also suffers from a low RC supply and therefore tires if a battle is dragged out for too long. He is able to hide within his kagune mid-air, with the two wings revolving around him to shield him from projectiles such as bullets. Three years later, Ayato seems to have taken on a much more developed physique when in battle due to an elevation in power. His Kagune appears to be much larger, and produces stronger bullets with higher penetration capacity. In order to pose more accordingly with his sister's alias, Ayato additionally possesses the ability to generate one wing of his Kagune, as seen in the opening montage of :re. After the time skip Ayato's stamina has increased tremendously and he now appears to now be able to fight for long periods of time without fatigue. It is believed that the probability of his kagune being linked to his sibling's is 64%; which is higher than average, His control over his Kagune has also improved as he is now able to change the shape of his crystallized wings into sharp blades sprouting from his shoulders in a similar fashion to Yoshimura and Eto's Kagune. He can use these blades to fight opponents up close, showing that he has overcome the two main weaknesses of an Ukaku ghoul. Quotes * To Touka: "Do you suddenly forget that you're a monster, and become happy when around those humans?" * To Touka (about their parents’ deaths): “Our mother and father both died because they were weak. What can a weak person protect? Who can they save? Without power the weak can only be snatched away.” * To Touka: “You’re the little kid. Face reality, you callous.” * To Touka (about his defection from the 20th ward): “I was studying the world. I’m different from a peaceful idiot like you. I’m not a human, I’m a ghoul.” * To Touka (comparing ghouls to humans): “Your ‘wing’ isn’t able to fly anywhere, but I’m different… I’m going to make all the trash see that ghouls are ‘above’ humans.” * To Kaneki (about hatred for Arata Kirishima): “Your expression, attitude and way of talking. They make me remember my father and it’s too disgusting to bear!” * To Himself (after seeing Arata's Kakuja on Shinohara): "I see, so that's where you are, my lousy father!" * To Tatara (about rescuing Hinami): "Yamori, Bin...all those that died...is everyone in Aogiri just replacable pieces to you?" Category:Males